un mariage un peu rapide
by ichigoxrukia01
Summary: Edward et Bella se marient, et Alice la soeur d'Edward refait son apparition après bien des années. Bella se lie tout de suite d'amitié avec elle... TOUS HUMAINS. FAMILLE CULLEN MODIFIEE. Bella/Alice
1. Chapter 1

Plusieurs petits chapitres….

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

-Edward Cullen , acceptez-vous de prendre Isabella Swan ici présente pour épouse, jusqu'à se que la mort vous séparent ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Et vous Isabella Swan, consentez-vous à prendre Edward Cullen ici présent pour époux, jusqu'à se que la mort vous séparent ?

-Oui ,je le veux.

-Par les droits qui me sont conférés je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.

Le jeune homme se pencha lentement vers la femme qu'il venait de prendre pour épouse et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fille lui rendit son baiser avec bonheur, sous les applaudissements tonitruants de l'église. Edward lui enserra la main, si froide dans la sienne, et elle lui rendit un instant la pression de la sienne en souriant doucement à son mari. Des sifflements joyeux retentirent dans la salle, suivit des hurlements de la foule rassemblée en ce jour de mariage. Bella rayonnait de bonheur, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. Elle fit passé son regard sur tout les amis et la famille présente. Son père, Charlie, qui malgré quelques réticences au début, n'appréciant pas beaucoup Edward, c'était résignée et arborait désormais un sourire éclatant. Sa mère, Renée, qui pleurait de joie, un mouchoir au coin des yeux. Ses amis, Angelica et bien d'autres, les Quileutes, et Jacob, que Bella gratifia d'un sourire de remerciement. Il était amoureux d'elle , mais malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai repoussé, il restait son meilleur ami ,et elle avait voulu de lui comme témoin. Et il était quand même venu la soutenir. Elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissante, et son amitié pour lui ne fit que se renforcé. Il lui rendit son sourire, heureux tout de même pour elle. Il y avait bien sûr les Cullen, Avec Carlisle ,le père d'Edward, un homme droit et très aimable, Esmée, la femme la plus gentille et maternelle qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Et le grand frère de son mari, Emett, un gaillard costaud qui aimait les bastons mais qui avait un cœur d'or. C'est à ce moment là que Bella remarqua complètement sur le côté une jeune fille d'environ son âge, aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux d'une couleur indéfinissables qui la fixait avec attention. Bella ne connaissait pas cette fille, mais un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle : cette fille et elle allait bien s'entendre, elle en était sûre…


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un bel après –midi de mois de mai. Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni trop chaud .Un vent d'air frais agréable s'engouffrait sous le chapiteau blanc, où se déroulait un grand banquet. Le mariage célébré, tout le monde s'était dirigé vers le banquet dressé en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. La mère de Bella s'était occupée des petits fours, qui prenaient une grande partie de la table. La mère d'Edward de son côté avait appelé le traiteur et avait commandé les meilleurs plats de la région. Toute les deux avaient attendu si longtemps et avaient tellement espérés voir ce jour arrivé….Elles étaient heureuses pour leur enfant, qui se tenaient en ce moment sur l'estrade. Edward faisait un speech de remerciement pour tous ceux qui étaient venus et faisait part de sa joie. Bella, assise à ses côtés, souriait à son père, assis en face d'elle. Mike s'empiffrait comme à son habitude , et cela la fit rire. Angelica le remarqua et flanqua un grand coup sur le crâne de son petit- ami qui s'étouffa avec la part de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait dans la bouche. Bella ria de plus en plus, les larmes aux yeux. Toujours les mêmes ! Elle repensa avec mélancolie aux douces années qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie au lycée. C'était vraiment les meilleures années de sa vie. Et puis elle avait rencontrée au début de la seconde année l'homme qui se tenait en ce moment à côté d'elle. Edward Cullen était nouveau, et on l'avait placé à côté d'elle en classe. Bien qu'au début ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à la fin du mois ils sortaient ensemble. C'était il y a trois ans. Bella et lui avaient maintenant 20 ans, et même si ils pensaient au début qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se marier, leur amour était tellement grand qu'ils savaient que de toute manière ils resteraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Alors ils avaient avertis leur proches de leur décision, et tous ont acquieçer. Bon, il y avait bien Charlie qui était contre au départ mais la jeune fille lui avait bien spécifié que d toute manière ils se marierait, avec ou sans son accord. Alors il avait renoncé en se disant qu'Edward avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa fille et qu'un homme vraiment amoureux d'elle pourrait faire son bonheur.

-Je vais maintenant laissé la parole à Bella , pour qu'elle exprime se qu'elle ressent en cet instant. Bella, chérie ?

Elle sursauta légèrement en revenant sur Terre et tourna la tête vers sa droite. Edward lui tendait le micro en souriant tendrement. Elle secoua la tête et prit le micro en se levant. Le silence se fit dans la foule lorsqu'elle prit une grande inspiration.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remerciez d'être ici aujourd'hui, vous savez comme cela nous fait énormément plaisir à Edward et moi de vous voir ainsi tous réunis pour notre mariage. Comme vous le savez, au commencement de cette histoire, lui et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien.

Elle entendit dans la foule un hoquet étouffé. Angelica murmura dans l'assistance un « pas très bien…c'était la troisième guerre mondiale, oui… ». Bella pouffa à son tour en entendant cela, avant de se racler la gorge et de reprendre son monologue.

-…Mais plus le temps passait et plus nous nous sommes rapprochés, et nous voilà devant vous, lui en costume de cérémonie et moi dans cette magnifique robe blanche, robe crée par ma mère.

Elle hocha de la tête vers sa mère qui se moucha bruyamment dans son mouchoir en soie, s'attirant quelques regards exaspérés au passage.

-Je ne peut vous montrer à quel point je suis heureuse, si ce n'est en vous remerciant encore une fois et en vous disant que j'aime Edward de tout mon cœur. Merci infiniment pour votre soutien !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements termina sa phrase, la faisant encore plus sourire. Son mari lui prit la main et la leva haut , et elle fut saluer par une autre salve d'applaudissements. Son père ,sa mère et les parents de Edward firent par la suite aussi des déclarations, qui touchèrent énormément la jeune fille. Tout le monde se dirigea ensuite vers le buffet, et Bella vers ses amis. Elles retrouva Mike en train de baver devant les côtelettes de porc, Angelica levant les yeux au ciel en signe d'abandon. Lorsqu'elle vit Bella arrivée vers elle , elle poussa un petit cri et se jeta dans ses bras.

-Bella !! Ton discours était magnifique ! j'en est eu les larmes aux yeux !

-N'exagérons rien, déclara la brune en se détachant de son amie. Et puis je t'es vu , tu était surtout en train de martyriser ton pauvre copain…

-Mais pas du tout, j'ai bu la moindre de tes paroles ! c'est juste que en le voyant se goinfrer j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le remettre à sa place, c'est-à-dire celle du meilleur ami venant soutenir son amie qui se marie ! Haussa –t- elle un peu pour que Mike se détourne de ses côtelettes.

-Alors là c'est un coup bas, Angie ! S'exclama aussitôt celui-ci. J'ai aussi écouter attentivement se que Bella disait !!

-Mouais….Avec du chocolat plein la bouche. Siffla Angelica en lui envoyant un regard de tueuse.

Bella éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami , et fut vite rejoint par ses deux camarades. Que cela faisait du bien ! Elle pouvait maintenant décompresser, car elle avait été stressée les deux dernières semaines à l'approche de son mariage. Elle continua à rire pendant de longue secondes, jusqu'à se que ses côtes commencèrent à lui faire mal. Elle souffla pour reprendre contenance et continua de plaisanter gaiement avec ses amies jusqu'à se qu'elle eut soif.

-Je vais cherchée du champagne, vous en voulez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non merci , ont en à déjà ! Lui répondit Angelica en lui montrant le verre qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'on servait le champagne. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne vit aucune bouteille. Elle demanda au barman.

-Excusez- moi , vous reste-t-il du champagne ?

-Je suis désolé madame, un de nos employés est allé en chercher, toutes les bouteilles sont vides. Patientez quelques minutes.

Elle soupira. C'était son mariage, mais lorsqu'elle voulait juste un verre de champagne, elle devait attendre le ravitaillement. Il faut dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de sursauta et mis une main sur sa poitrine lorsque soudain une main fine passa devant son visage en lui tendant un verre.

-Champagne ?

Bella se retourna vers la voix féminine et tomba sur deux yeux noisette. Elle accepta silencieusement et prit le verre des mains de la nouvelle venue. Bizarrement, son visage n'était pas étranger à notre jeune héroine.

-Excusez-moi ,mais vous êtes… ?

-Alice.

-Ha, et bien…Enchantée, heu… Alice. Je m'appelles…

-Bella Swan, oui ,je sais, vous êtes la mariée. La coupa gentiement la jeuene femme en souriant .

-Cullen. Bella Cullen .Rectifia Bella sans méchanceté.

-Oui c'est vrai. Et bien je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, Bella.

Elle lui tendit son verre, et Bella après un instant d'hésitation trinqua avec elle. Quelle fille étrange…Elle but une gorgée et lui demanda après un silence :

-Etes-vous une amie d'Edward ? Je suis désolée , mais je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà rencontrer...

-Je reviens d'un très long voyage, je ne suis revenue à Forks qu'avant-hier. Et oui , on peut dire que je connais Edward. En fait c'est mon… Commença –t- elle toujours un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alice !!

Bella se retourna pour voir Edward s'avancer vers elles. Elle vit Alice se crispée quelques instants, mais Bella crut avoir rêvé car un instant plus tard l'étrange jeune femme avait replacer sur ses lèvres son énigmatique sourire. Lorsque son mari fut à ses côtés, Bella remarqua avec inquiétude qu'il avait un regard froid.

-Bonjour Edward. Je suis contente de te revoir.

-Quand es-tu revenue ? Demanda-t-il sans plus de près avis.

-Il y a deux jours. Je suis désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir de mon arrivée. C'est Rosalie qui m'a mise au courant pour ton mariage. Félicitation.

Bella ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur échange était aussi froid. Elle voyait presque des éclairs sortirent des yeux de son mari. Pourtant Alice ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continuait à lui répondre poliement.

-Heu….Edward ? Se risqua-t-elle pour mettre fin à la mauvaise ambiance.

-Oui , chérie ? Demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux la nouvelle venue .

-Pourrais-tu me présenter ?...

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi , de toute façon Alice allait partir. Répondit-il à l'adresse de la brune en face de lui.

Alice, passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns sombre coupés courts et souffla.

-Et bien, je n'aurais peut-être pas du venir, finalement.

Elle se retourna et marcha vers la sortie mes les parents d'Edward l'entourèrent soudain.

-Alice, ma chérie, dieu soit loué , tu es saine et sauve !!

-Comme tu nous a manqué !!

Ils la prirent dans leurs bras sous le regard étonné de Bella. Elle vit Emett se stopper dans sa conversation avec un des invités en voyant Alice, et courut vers elle avant de la soulever avec ses deux parents.

-Alice, mon dieu !! Depuis quand es-tu là ?? S'écria-t-il en la fixant avec joie.

-Tu veux dire au mariage ou à Forks ? Plaisanta-t-elle en se faisant reposer au sol.

-Les deux !! J 'arrives pas à croire que tu sois là !!

-Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir ,Emett. Six ans sans vous voir, c'est long…

Bella restait abasourdi devant cette scène de retrouvaille. Elle s'approcha lentement du groupe et toussa un peu. Le père d'Edward, Carlisle, se retourna.

-Excusez-moi mais je pourrais savoir se qu'il se passe ? Edward n'est pas très… Communicatif .

Emett et Esmée s'écartèrent de la jeune femme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt et lui sourirent.

-Bella, je te présentes Alice. C'est notre fille.

Bella fit la navette entre Edward et sa famille, entre Edward et Alice, et ouvrit enfin la bouche :

-HEINNNNN ?!?!!!!....

La suite demain ou après demain^^. Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? REVIEWS REVIEWS !!!


	3. Chapter 3

-Bella ,je te présente Alice. C'est notre fille.

-….HEINNNN ? ! ! ! ?

Bella restait sans voix. La situation lui paraissait tellement bizarre qu'elle en oublia de fermer la bouche. Emmett ricana.

-Bella, tu devrais fermer la bouche avant de gober des mouches.

Elle serra tout de suite sa mâchoire mais resta les yeux écarquillés devant cette nouvelle plutôt inattendue . Edward et même la famille Cullen ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il y avait une fille Cullen ! ! Elle se tourna vers son mari et le fusilla du regard, mais il détourna la tête en se désintéressant de la situation. Il lui avait cacher ça ! Une belle-sœur ! Cela lui faisait un choc. Elle qui pensait qu'Edward et elle partageait tout…. Un sentiment de rancoeur vis -à –vis du blond l'envahit. Son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'elle ne savait même pas qu'il avait une sœur…Qu'elle piètre épouse elle faisait. Elle fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais les parents d'Edward ne le remarquèrent pas, trop heureux de faire découvrir leur fille à leur belle fille. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Alice et haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle vit que celle-ci la fixait toujours d'un œil malicieux. Apparemment, le froncement de sourcils de Bella ne lui avait pas échappé, et cela l'amusait. Bella se renfrogna. Trouvait-elle marrant le fait que son mari ne lui avait pas parler d'elle ?

-Comment cela se fait-il qu ' aucun d'entre vous ne m'ai appris son existence ? Les interrogea –t- elle.

-Ha… Et bien c'était une décision d'Edward … Hésita après un instant Emmett en se grattant la tête en signe d'excuse.

-Nous voulions te le dire, je t'assure. Renchérit Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule.

Bella ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer sa belle-sœur.

-Et bien ,heureuse de te rencontrer enfin en tout cas.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi , je t'assure. Lui répondit la plus âgée en dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

Bella fut encore une fois déstabilisée par l'assurance de la jeune femme. Elle se ressaisit très vite engagea la conversation. Après tout, elle avait toujours rêver d'avoir une sœur.

-Donc tu viens de rentrer. Où étais-tu avant ? En voyage ?

-J'aurais bien aimé mais non, j'étais dans la légion étrangère.

Bella fut surprise de cette réponse. Alice n'avait pourtant pas vraiment le physique pour : Elle était assez petite, bien que plus grande que Bella , et avait l'air d'avoir un corps fin et svelte, bien proportionnée, et avait un beau visage fin, ainsi que des cheveux très soignés. Autrement dit elle avait plus la carrure d'un mannequin qu'une militaire. Ses réflexions dû se voir sur son visage car Alice étira encore plus ses lèvres et Emmett éclata de rire.

-Oui on sait, Bella, Alice ne fait pas vraiment soldat de l'armée. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, elle est redoutable sur un champs de bataille, et c'est le meilleur stratège de sa légion. Elle a déjà plusieurs décorations à son actif, malgré ses 23 ans .

-Je fais cet effet -là à tout le monde. Ajouta Alice en croisant les bras sans cesser de sourire.

-Non… Enfin ouais on dirait plutôt… on dirait que t'es mannequin.

-Très peu pour moi ! Je suis déjà sortie avec des mannequins et je peux te dire qu'elles sont vraiment idiotes alors encore heureux que j'ai pu échapper à ça ! Répliqua-t-elle en soupirant.

Bella nota le « elles » et fut surprise. Elle n'aurait pas imaginé que la sœur d'Edward soit de ce bord- là. Non pas que son mari soit homophobe mais elle voyait bien lorsqu'ils allaient en boîte que les couples homosexuels le dérangeait et qu'il était tendu près d'eux.

-Enfin je suis vraiment heureuse de te revoir ! Continua Esmée en la serrant encore une fois contre elle. Pour combien de temps restes-tu cette fois-ci ?

-J'ai pris une permission pour trois semaines, mais je peux prendre un peu plus si je le veux. Lui répondit la jeune femme en se défaisant de son étreinte avec un sourire doux.

-Si tu pouvais partir maintenant, ce serait encore mieux, lança Edward en la foudroyant du regard.

Le reste de sa famille prirent un air indigné et le fixèrent comme si il était devenu fou. Bella se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression que l'animosité de son mari à l'égard de sa soeur était justifié….Alice perdit son sourire un instant, puis soupira et reprit d'un ton joyeux en ignorant la remarque acerbe de son frère.

-Je veux tout savoir, tout ce qu'il s'est passée sur ces six dernières années !

-bien sûr , ma chérie ! Emmett pourra te présenter sa petite- amie aussi ! Déclara en souriant son père en la prenant par les épaules.

-Parce qu'Emmett à réussit à se caser ? Waw , félicitation, ça à dû être dur pour toi ! Ricana la brune en se tournant vers son frère ainé.

-Hey ! Je suis plus aussi immature qu'avant, soeurette, je sais prend soin d'une fille, maintenant ! S'offusqua le grand brun en la bousculant gentiment.

-j'attends de voir ça !

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant ce cadre familiale. Elle regarda Alice rire , de jolies pommettes rehaussant son teint bronzé. Une bouffée d'empathie s'empara de la mariée à l'égard de sa belle - soeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Edward la détestait, car se qu'elle voyait devant elle était une fille charmante et sympathique aimée de sa famille. Qu'avait - il bien pu se passer entre eux ?….Elle pouffa lorsque Emmett emmêla les cheveux d'Alice sous les exclamations outrées de celle-ci . A l'entente de son rire, la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien avant de lui lancer un clin d'oeil. Bella en fut troublée. Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant une main possessive prendre la sienne et leva les yeux vers son mari, qui fixait méchamment sa soeur . Alice soutint ce regard pendant quelques secondes, puis revint sur le visage souriant de sa mère. Edward baissa ses yeux vers sa femme et la fixa durement, se qui lui envoya une sensation désagréable dans le corps.

-Ne te laisses pas avoir. Alice n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable. Lui dit -il en serrant fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Bella fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et revint vers Alice . Devait-elle prendre garde aux paroles d'Edward et se tenir éloigner d'elle ? Esmée l'appela, et elle se ressaisit, lâchant la main du blond qui ne la suivit pas. Elle le vit se diriger vers sa voiture, et lui fit comprendre avec un dernier regard qu'il retournait à la maison. La brune hésitât, puis se dirigea vers sa belle- famille, qui riait aux éclats à une blague d'Alice. Elle se plaça discrètement à sa gauche, ne voulant pas rompre l'instant . Mais la militaire posa tout de suite ses yeux ambre sur elle, avec cet énigmatique sourire encore accroché sur ses lèvres . Bella ne pouvait que se sentir mise en confiance par ce regard qui la charmait. Elle décida de voir se qu'il allait se passer et de faire plus ample connaissance avec sa belle- soeur avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives . Bella lui rendit donc son sourire et prit par à la discussion . Ils rejoignirent par la suite le banquet, et se prirent chacun une coupe de champagne. L'ambiance était festive, et bien que l'absence du marié jeta un froid au début, on profita bien vite de la musique et du vin du banquet . Il était 19h lorsque ses parents ainsi que ceux d'Edward annoncèrent la fin des festivités. Petit à petit, les invités partirent après avoir répéter leur voeux de bonheur à la jeune mariée. Le chapiteau commença à être démonter, sous les yeux de Bella. Carlisle , Esmée et Emmett s'occupaient de payer les serveurs et l'assistance à l'intérieur du bungalow . Alice était restée près d'elle . Elles ne se parlaient pas, mais Bella ne s'en soucia pas . Il n'y avait aucune tension entre elles. Elle contempla le ciel sombre, la lune commençant à apparaitre; Un vent froid se leva soudain, la faisant frissonner. Après tout elle n'était vêtue que de sa robe. Elle replia ses bras autour d'elle pour tenter de garder un peu de chaleur, mais cela n'arrangea pas beaucoup. Elle sursauta lorsqu'une veste chaude lui tomba sur les épaules. Elle regarda surprise Alice, qui tira une bouffée de sa cigarette.

-Alice, c'est gentil ,mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid maintenant.

-Je supportes le froid, j'ai été entrainée à ça. Par contre toi, tu vas gelée sur place .

-Mais…

-Pas de "mais" . Dit avec un faux air sévère la jeune femme en se tournant vers Bella. Edward m'en voudrait si tu tombais malade par ma faute…

Le sourire de Bella se fana à l'évocation de son mari. Elle vit le sourire d'Alice continuée, se qui la poussa à poser cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis sa rencontre avec Alice.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Edward et toi ? Je veux dire…Pourquoi te déteste-t-il autant ? Hésita la brune en observant ses chaussures.

-C'est la grande question que mes parents et mon frère me pose depuis plus de six ans. Plaisanta Alice en fixant les étoiles. Et comme à eux je te répondrais ceci : Il ne faut pas remuer le passé , ça risque d'avoir des conséquences sur le futur….

Bella releva ses yeux jusque 'au visage souriant d'Alice et l'interrogea silencieusement. Mais la plus grande se contenta de lui sourire, et lui frôla la main . Ce contact fit se reculer légèrement la jeune femme en blanc, perturbée par la douceur de cette main. Les lèvres d'Alice s'étirèrent encore plus.

-Allons- y , tout le monde va s'inquiéter de ne pas nous revoir revenir.

Et elle partit vers le bungalow. Bella resta interdite quelques instants, le regard fixer sur le dos de sa belle - soeur , puis elle lâcha un soupire et marcha à sa suite.

**C'est un chapitre court, mais au moins j'ai fait une suite ! Alors pour répondre à ceux qui penses que j'ai abandonné cet fic, ce chapitre doit vous prouvez que non . J'ai juste préféré me consacrer à mon autre fic, mais dés maintenant je rajouterais régulièrement des suites ici aussi. En espérant que l'attente ne vous à pas dégoûter de cette histoire, Bisoux à tous ! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Les jours suivants passaient sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Edward étant souvent absent à la clinique avec son père, je passais mes journées à la maison de mes beaux - parents, qui se situait à l'extérieur de la ville. C 'était une maison d'où s'échappait une ambiance chaleureuse, malgré le design froid et très poussée de l'architecture. Les Cullen avaient beaucoup d' influence dans le monde professionnel. Esmée avait été une avocate de prestige avant de démissionner pour s 'occuper entièrement de sa famille, et Carlisle Dirigeait la clinique de Forks. Leur carrière respective leur avait donné une notoriété dans toute la région. Il n 'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à se que le célèbre architecte Bill Clearweater accepte de construire entièrement leur maison. Par contre ,pour une raison inconnu , depuis que je connaissais la famille Cullen, j'avais remarqué une distance entre l'architecte et Carlisle lors des soirées qu'il organisait parfois en réunissant les plus Grands de la région. Puisque cela ne me concernait pas j 'évitais de poser des questions , mais cette famille était tellement mystérieuse qu 'une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d 'espérer que l 'on me mette un jour dans la confidence, je faisais partie des Cullen maintenant après tout. Le cas d' Alice était l 'un de ces secrets que je brûlais de découvrir. Après les noces, ma belle- soeur s'était installée chez ses parents. Je passais donc mes journées en sa compagnie, qui je l 'avoue me plaisait énormément. Sans la présence pesante d' Edward , qui vouait une véritable et une inexplicable haine envers sa soeur, nous pouvions bavarder sans tensions autour de nous. Je l' appréciait d 'ailleurs de plus en plus. En plus d' être une femme belle et agréable, elle avait de l' humour et était très enjouée, ce qui la poussait à souvent me taquiner. Moi, qui était d' un naturel timide, je rougissait d' ailleurs de honte lorsque' elle trouvait un point sensible à exploiter à mon sujet, comme cette fois où je lui avait parler de mon premier béguin pour un garçon, et qu' elle m' avait persécuté jusque 'à se que j 'avoue enfin que c' était Jacob Black.

-Ho mon dieu, pas lui ! ! S 'était- elle exclamée en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je me souviens de lui, il trainait souvent avec Edward lorsque' ils étaient gamins. Mais il avait un problème d' élocution à l 'époque en y repensant. Il n 'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots ! Alors comme ça tu craquais pour lui, vraiment ?

-Alice, ne te moque pas de moi…Bredouillais -je.

-HAHA ! "B…Bella je….T…Te trouve Cha…Charmante…!" Imita- t -elle en faisant de grands gestes de mains.

J' avais mis mon visages entre mes mains en gémissant de honte. J' avoue que je ne comprends toujours pas comment j' avais pu être attirée par lui à l'époque, même si aujourd'hui il était plutôt canon. Depuis, Alice me charriait toujours en se mettant soudainement à béguailler, puis à éclater de rire lorsque je me mettait à rougir.

Je ne comprenait pas comment une amitié aussi forte avait pu naître aussi vite entre nous en seulement quelques jours. C 'était comme si nous nous étions toujours connues, et cela me faisait du bien d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler librement. Angela et moi étions amies depuis longtemps, mais même si je l' adorait il n 'y avait pas avec elle cette impression de parfaite compréhension de l 'autre comme j' avais avec Alice. Comment Edward pouvait - il détester quelqu'un d'aussi adorable ? Cette question continuait à m' obséder, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui demander des explications, qui j' en étais sûre ne me serait jamais dites. Lorsque je revenais de chez ses parents, il se montrait toujours tendre et gentil, me montrant que je lui avait manquer, mais des que je prononçais le prénom d' Alice dans une conversation, il se refermait et abandonnait toute sa bonne humeur pour se fondre dans un mutisme inquiétant .J ' avais donc appris à ne pas trop rentrer dans le détail de mes journées, qui se résumait le plus souvent par le fait que je passait clairement tout mon temps libre avec la belle brune.

Mais hier, quelque chose m' as troublée , et c'est pour cela qu 'aujourd'hui je n 'irais pas voir Alice. Hier donc, nous nous promenions dans le parc de Forks, il faisait beau, se qui était assez rare en ce moment. Sous les yeux suppliants de mon amie j' avais fini par céder et nous étions aller faire les magasins. Vous ai- je dit que je détestais ça?…Bref, tout allait bien, je mangeais une délicieuse glace, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil était à son zénith, il n' y avait personne dans le parc. C 'était un cadre tout à fait romantique. Peut- être est- ce d'ailleurs à cause de ça que tout à déraper…

**Flash- back**

Encore une fois je poussais un soupir de bien- être, le sourire aux lèvres .Je vis du coin de l'oeil le sourire d' Alice s'accentuer en me regardant, puis portée sa glace à ses lèvres. Le film avait été très bien , bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi l' héroïne préférait encore le vampire après avoir réaliser ses sentiments pour son ami loup- garou, qui d' après moi lui correspondait mieux, et puis aussi parce que le vampire m' insupportait. A la sortie du cinéma nous nous étions payées une glace chacune, cassis pour Alice et vanille pour moi. Puisqu' il y avait un soleil radieux, nous avions décidées de manger cette glace en plein air, c'est à dire le parc de Forks. Cela faisait 15 min que nous nous promenions avec nonchalance sur le gazon, le lac scintillant à quelques mètres de nous. Les sacs que nous tenions se frôlaient parfois, brisant le calme tranquille de notre balade. Je repensais avec lassitude à la séance de torture dans les cabines d'essayage juste avant d'aller au cinéma. Alice avait réussit à me faire céder malgré toute mon aversion pour le shopping. C'est vrai, quoi ! Comment pouvait - on avoir la patience d'essayer plusieurs vêtements pour ensuite aller voir dans des dizaines d'autres magasins sans rien acheter en définitive ? Et puis les vêtements n'étaient pas ma plus grande passion. Je choisissais le plus souvent au hasard ma tenue pour la journée, et me maquillait à peine. Je n' étais pas une de ces filles qui restent des heures devant leur miroir avant d'être satisfaite de se qu'elles portent.

-Bella, tu m 'écoutes ?

Je sursautais lorsque la voix d'Alice me sortit soudainement de mes pensées. Je m 'excusais avec un sourire timide.

-Non, désolé, je repensais encore à l'atroce moment des essayages. Mais comment ai - je pu mme laisser embarquer la dedans?…

-Je sais me montrer persuasive quand je le veux. Me répondit - elle avec son air mystérieux qui m'avait troublé lors de mon mariage une semaine auparavant.

Je fronçais imperceptiblement les sourcils, incertaine sur la manière dont je devais le prendre. Depuis que je savais qu' elle était gay, je trouvais une certaine ambiguité à mon égard dans quelques unes de ses phrases. Je secouais la tête. Je me faisais sûrement des idées, Alice n' était pas comme ça, j'étais de sa famille après tout maintenant.

-Je te disais que ma glace était délicieuse et que l' on devrait aller à ce glacier plus souvent. Continua- t - elle après avoir reprit son air enjoué..

-Oui c'est vrai ! Répondis- je en souriant et en oubliant mes interrogations. Ce parfum vanille est exquis !

-Tu me laisses goûter ? Me demanda -t -elle soudainement en se plantant devant moi, me faisant m'arrêter. Je soulevais un sourcils devant son regard lorgnant sur ma glace.

-C'est donnant - donnant . Je goûtes ta glace après ! Dis- je avec un faux air sérieux.

Elle esquissa un sourire taquin.

-Mlle Swan me ferait- elle du chantage ?

-C'est Mme Cullen pour toi. Et oui, tu peux voir ça comme ça. Rétorquais - je avec un début de sourire. Elle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle faisait cette petite moue !

-C'est trop cérémonieux "Mme Cullen" . Et ça te vieillis.

Je prit un air indigné et elle éclata de rire.

-Bon, je suis d'accord avec ton deal. Et puisque je suis gentille, je te laisses y goûter en premier ! Dit- elle en me tendant le cornet.

Je souris devant ma victoire et approchait mes lèvres de la glace. Elles se refermèrent dessus, la crème glacée envahissant ma bouche et glissant le long de mon palet. Je léchais mes lèvres avec délice.

-Wahou, ça c'est du cassis ! Soufflais- je en gémissant de bonheur . Ce glacier est vraiment le meilleur de la ville !

Un silence s'en suivit. Etonnée de ne pas recevoir de réponse affirmative de la part de mon amie, je relevais les yeux vers Alice, et mon sourire se figea. Je frissonnais sous le regard lourd de la brune en face de moi, qui restait rivé avec une lueur prédatrice sur mes lèvres. Je déglutis et hésitais à prendre la parole, troublée par cette soudaine intensité dans ses orbes brillants.

-A…Alice ? Tentais- je . Je venais de me rendre compte que ma respiration s'était coupée quelques secondes.

Lentement, les yeux d'Alice remontèrent vers les miens, et je frissonnais de nouveau en constatant qu' elle ne faisait rien pour cacher la flamme de désir qui y dansait. Elle haussa les sourcils en me voyant tendu, et finie par esquiver un sourire séducteur qui étrangement fit apparaitre une boule dans mon estomac.

-Tu en as un peu là, attends…Murmura- t- elle avec une voix chaude qui me pétrifia.

Je la vis se pencher dangereusement vers moi et avancer son doigt pour recueillir un peu de glace à la commissure de mes lèvres. Figée, je la regardais porter le doigt à ses propres lèvres et lécher la crème fondue sans me quitter un instant des yeux.

-Tu as raison, j'en ai rarement goûter de meilleure… Déclara- t- elle, la voix lourde de sens.

La tension s 'éteignit entre nous lorsque soudainement un cycliste nous passa devant, me faisant sursauter. Le contact avec Alice fut rompu, laissant mon coeur prendre le temps de freiner. Alice me tournais désormais le dos, et me lança :

-Il commence à faire froid. On devrait rentrer.

Perturbée, je commençais à la suivre, et m' arrêtais en baissant la tête. Ma glace avait fondue.

**Fin du flash- back**

Je ne me sentais plus à l' aise depuis. Edward voyait bien que quelque chose me troublait mais il respectait mon silence, tout comme je respectait le sien. Pour ne pas que Alice se doute de quelque chose, je lui avait envoyer tôt ce matin un SMS comme quoi j' avais promis à Angela et Mike de les aider dans leur déménagement et que ça risquait de me prendre toute la journée. En vérité cela devait se faire pour la semaine prochaine , mais je devais trouvée une excuse pour ne pas avoir à la voir aujourd'hui. Elle m' avait appeler et elle m 'avait dit que ce n' était pas grave et qu'on se verrait demain. J ' avais pris sur moi pour ne pas laisser mon hésitation troublé le timbre de ma voix. J ' angoissais déjà pour le lendemain en question. Je ne voulais vraiment pas en faire tout un cinéma, peut- être que je m ' imaginait des choses….Non, elle m ' avait intentionnellement dragué la veille. J ' étais peut- être timide, mais je savais ce que voulait dire le regard qu'elle m' avait jeté. C 'était le genre à dire " j' ai faim et je te trouves plus qu 'appétissante ". Mais c' était complètement fou ! J'avais pourtant remarqué qu 'elle était très sûre d'elle, et qu' elle réussissait à avoir ce qu' elle voulait. Rien que mardi, elle avait fixer intensément une jeune serveuse d'un bar dans lequel nous étions allées déjeuner, et elle s' était retrouvée avec son numéro dans sa poche en sortant du bar ! Une idée me traversa soudain l'esprit et je retint un hoquet courroucé : était- ce un jeu pour elle ? Si c'était cela j' allais vite lui faire comprendre que je n' était pas un pion avec lequel elle pouvait s'amuser pour faire enrager Edward ! Puis je secouais la tête devant ma propre bêtise . Même si je connaissais Alice que depuis quelques jours, je pouvais dire qu'elle n 'était pas ce genre de personne. C 'était sûrement pour me déstabiliser qu 'elle avait fait cela, elle aimait bien me taquiner après tout et savait que je me sentait gênée pour un rien. Oui, c' était ça. Rien qu' une provocation destinée à me mettre dans l' embarras. Je soupirais une énième fois depuis ce matin, et me dirigeais d'un pas trainant vers le frigo, et me servit un verre de jus d' orange. On sonna. Je levais les yeux au ciel : on ne pouvait pas souffler une minute !

Je regardait ma montrer : il n 'était même pas 15H, ce n 'était donc sûrement pas Edward qui rentrait généralement de son service vers 21H . Exaspérée, je pris mon verre à la main et me dirigeait en soupirant vers la porte d'entrée. Si c 'était encore un de ces vendeurs de babioles, cette fois je dirais non ! Il ne fallait pas abuser de ma gentillesse et de ma crédulité tout les jours non plus ! Je bu une gorgée en même temps d' ouvrir, et recrachait tout mon jus d 'orange en découvrant Alice sur le palier. Je m 'étouffais quelques instants, toussant pour rejeter le liquide qui s' était infiltré jusqu'à mes poumons. Alice tiqua et je voyait bien qu'elle retenait un fou rire. Enfin je me calmait , me souvenant soudain que je lui avait fait croire que je passerais ma journée avec Angela et Mike. Je demandais nerveusement en remettant précipitamment une mèche derrière mon oreille :

-Alice ?…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Tu n' avais pas une voix normale au téléphone, j'ai donc appelé Angela qui m' as confirmer que tu n' allait pas les voir . Je me suis dit alors que tu devais être malade pour ne pas vouloir sortir.

-Euh ,ouais, c'est ça, je me sens pas très bien depuis ce matin…Mais ça va mieux ! Déclarais- je rapidement en voyant l'air inquiet de la militaire.

Je n' aimais pas lui mentir mais je n' allait tout de même pas lui dire que j' avais inventé cette excuse parce que j' avais peur qu' elle me saute dessus ! Je me triturait les doigts, et vis le sourire d'Alice s' agrandirent.

-Dans ce cas, je t' emmènes ! Il y a un endroit que je voulait te montrer ! S'exclama-t - elle en entrant complètement dans ma maison.

-Euh…D'accord, si tu veux. Répondis- je, prise au dépourvu.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu comptes sortir dans cette tenue ? Ricana Alice en laissant son regard aller de haut en bas sur moi.

Je rougis en constatant que je n' étais habillée que d' un débardeur et d' un vieux short très court. Honteuse de m 'être présenter comme ça, je filais rapidement dans ma chambre sous le visage hilare de la brune. Quelques minutes plus tard, je redescendis avec une tenue un peu plus correcte, portant un sweat d'Edward que j' affectionnais tout particulièrement.

-Tu sais que si à cette heure- ci à l'armée tu étais habillée comme tout à l 'heure, le colonel t'aurais fait courir comme ça dans le froid sous le regard pervers de ta compagnie ? Se moqua Alice en me tendant mon manteau.

-Parce que ça t'es déjà arrivé ? Demandais- je , curieuse.

-Non, mais à Jazz si. Sauf que pour lui s' était les regards lubriques des filles qu'il subissait .

Je pouffais en m' imaginant la scène. Jasper Hall, alias Jazz, était le meilleur ami d' Alice. Ils ne s' étaient pas quittés depuis le collège et s' étaient engagés ensemble. Alice me parlait de lui si souvent que je croyais le connaitre depuis toujours. Je pris mon manteau et fermait la porte à clef. Le temps était frais et de gros nuages obscurcissaient le ciel. Je grelottais légèrement.

-Nous devons nous dépêcher, ou nous allons prendre une sacrée douche ! Intervint Alice en se dirigeant vers sa porche jaune , dont j 'étais jalouse. Elle l' avait acheté le lendemain de mon mariage et n 'arrêtait pas de la conduire. En même temps, avec son salaire elle pouvait se permettre cette folie. L'armée payait plutôt bien d'après ce que j 'avais entendu dire. J' ouvris la portière et m' installais sur le siège passager tandis que Alice allumait le contact. Le trajet passa très vite, car Alice mettait l' ambiance. Les quelques appréhensions qui me restais s' envolèrent, et je recommençais à rire aux éclats sans me rappeler constamment ce qu' elle avait fait hier. Après une heure de route, la voiture s' arrêta à côté d'un sentier sinueux qui s' enfonçait dans les bois. Le ciel était de plus en plus sombre, et un courant d' air froid fit voler mes cheveux dans tout les sens. Je fixais Alice d' un oeil sceptique, peu encline à m' enfoncer dans cette forêt lugubre. Mais elle passa son bras sous le mien et sourit d'un air énigmatique. Sans le vouloir un frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis son souffle chaud près de mon oreille, mais ça devait probablement être à cause du froid.

-Tu verras, ça vaux le détour…Et elle me tira en avant.

Perdue par la possibilité que ce soit elle qui m' ai provoquer ce frisson, je la laissais me tirer sans opposer de résistance. Que m' arrivait- il ?…Quelque chose de froid frôla ma main et je sursautais. La main d'Alice s' empara de la mienne et c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu' elle m 'aida à me hisser sur une grosse roche mousseuse qui nous barrait la route. Nous nous étions considérablement plonger dans les bois, et la lumière filtrait à peine parmi les arbres denses au- dessus de nos têtes. Je m' appuyais sur la roche glissante et réussit enfin à escalader le rocher avec l 'aide d 'Alice. Tout de suite après deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux et je ne vis plus rien. Je me stoppais. Elle me fit pivoter, puis souffla :

-Prête ? Ouvres les yeux !

J' ouvris lentement mes paupières, et écarquillais les yeux.

**Cette forêt vous rappelle quelque chose ? Et bien oui ,j'avoue, c'est le même endroit que dans mon autre fic, mais je sais pas pourquoi je trouve cette endroit très romantique ! Dites - moi se que vous en avait pensé ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre !

Lentement mes paupières s' ouvrir, et je dû m 'empêcher d 'ouvrir la bouche de stupéfaction et d 'émerveillement. Juste en dessous de mes pieds ,une cascade haute de plus de 20 mètres se dressait, le bruit des chutes tombant et percutant la surface de l' eau donnant à la forêt un fond de mélodie régulière . Je regardait ,complètement conquise par ce lieu, l' eau scintillée à certains endroits que le soleil parvenait à atteindre malgré l' épaisse densité des feuilles des arbres. Alice se déplaça légèrement à ma gauche, pour pouvoir regarder à son tour le bas de la falaise, et sourit en voyant mon air émerveillé.

-Cet endroit te plait ? Me demanda -t- elle après un long silence.

-Alice, c' est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas qu' une telle cascade se trouvait dans cette forêt .

-C'est parce que personne n' ose s' y aventurer, par peur des loups. j' ai découvert cet endroit lorsque j' avais 10 ans . Depuis lorsque j' ai besoin d'un moment de paix, je viens me poser ici et me ressourcer.

Je tournais mon visage vers le sien et constatait la trace d' une certaine mélancolie dans son regard. Respectant son silence, je tournait de nouveau mon visage vers la cascade et laissait mon esprit divagué au rythme des clapotis de l 'eau . De longues minutes défilèrent sans qu 'aucune de nous deux ne parle, complètement détendues par le calme de l' endroit. Je sursautais soudain en sentant la main de la militaire se poser sur mon épaule.

-Ce sera notre secret, Bella. Je ne veux pas qu' Edward découvre ce lieu. J'ai ta promesse ?

Plongeant mes yeux dans ceux si dorés de la jeune fille en face de moi et attendrie par son visage qui avait prit une moue adorable, j' acquiesçais doucement avec un hochement de tête et lui sourit.

- Promis .

-Bien ! Dans ce cas, nous ferions mieux d ' y aller, il commence à pleuvoir. Déclara -t -elle en se relevant et en me tendant sa main.

Je la prit et me relevais à mon tour, jetant un dernier regard émerveillé vers la cascade. Une goutte, puis deux, puis une multitude tombèrent alors sur mon nez, et bientôt j 'eu l 'impression que quelqu ' un s'amusait à me verser des seaux d'eau sur la tête. Mes vêtements furent rapidement trempés, et j 'accélérait l'allure, Alice sautant sur un rocher en se protégeant les cheveux du mieux qu 'elle pouvait avec ses bras .

-Dépêche- toi ,Bella ! Il tombe de plus en plus !

Essoufflée , j 'essayais de ne pas glisser sur les roches mouillées, et suivit Alice à travers la forêt qui se remplissait de brouillards au fur et à mesure que nous avancions.

-Tu es sure que nous allons dans la bonne direction ? Demandais- je alors, inquiète de me perdre dans ce bois sombre .

-T' inquiètes, je connais cette forêt comme ma poche ! Me cria -t-elle à cause du vent .

Je vis enfin le début du sentier que l' on avait empreinter quelques minutes plus tôt, et je soupirais de soulagement en marchant sur un chemin horizontal . Alice se retourna et je lui fit un sourire rassurant, lui signifiant que je la suivait toujours. Nous atteignirent enfin la porsche d' Alice et je m' engouffrais à sa suite avec empressement . Des gouttes glissèrent de mes pointes de cheveux et finir sur le cuir de la banquette , je lançais un regard d'excuse à Alice qui pouffa.

-De toute manière je ne pourrais profiter de cette porsche que pendant 3 semaines, alors.

Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire, mes côtes commençant à m' élancer après la course que nous venions d' avoir. A bout de souffle, j' essuyais une larme au coin de mes yeux et regarda Alice qui elle s 'était arrêter de rire et me fixait avec un sourire tendre qui fit s' accélérer les battements de mon coeur sans que je sache pourquoi .

-Tu sais que tu es encore plus belle lorsque tu as les joues rougies ? Me souffla -t -elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Je hoquetais et prit précipitamment mon visage entre les mains. Je rougis un peu plus sous son compliment, tandis qu' elle ricana légèrement devant ma réaction.

-Tu rougis toujours aussi facilement. Je me demandes si avec Edward tu es pareille…Lorsque vous le faite….

Sa remarque me fit tournée brusquement la tête vers elle, gênée et indignée qu 'elle se pose ce genre de question sur ma vie privée. Je fronçais les sourcils et bougeonna en voyant son oeil pétillé de malice.

-Mouuh, Alice ! Ne profite pas de ma timidité et de ma pudeur pour te moquer de moi ! Gémissais -je en la frappant gentiement sur l'épaule.

-Mais je ne me moques pas… Assura-t-elle alors en redevenant sérieuse.

Mon souffle se perdit tandis que sa main se posait sur la mienne, l' emprisonnant. La lueur que j'avais aperçu la veille revint alors dans ses prunelles dorés, et j'avalais difficilement ma salive . Mon coeur cognait contre ma poitrine, et je ne bougeais plus, incapable de formuler une réplique à cette affirmation qui semblait plus que sérieuse. Mon dieu, mais que m'arrivait - il ?

-Alice…Je…

-Merde, t' as vu l'heure ? ! Esmée va me tuer, je lui avait promis d' être là à 19h ! S 'écria soudain la plus âgée en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

Elle accéléra si soudainement sur la pédale que je dû se retenir avec peine pour ne pas me ficher dans la vitre du pare- brise. Abasourdie, je fixais avec incompréhension la militaire qui ne quittait plus maintenant la route des yeux. Comment avait- elle pu briser ce moment étrange aussi brutalement ? Je m' enfonçais dans mon siège, vexée qu' elle ai coupé court à la discussion que je comptait commencer avec elle sur ce jeu qu' elle jouait depuis le début de notre rencontre avec moi. Et je voulais aussi savoir pourquoi depuis son arrivée dans ma vie je ressentais un trouble en sa présence. J' aimais Edward pourtant, mais lorsque Alice me frôlait , un frisson loin d' être désagréable me parcourais l'échine. Après un temps de conduite, nous arrivions devant chez moi. Je restais muette, lui montrant que je n 'avais pas apprécier sa fuite de la conversation. Je l 'entendit soupirer ,puis elle coupa le moteur pour enfin se tourner vers moi.

-Qu' est ce qu'il y a ,Bella ? Tu es rester immobile depuis que l' on est parti. Je croyais pourtant que ce que je t' avais montrée t' avais plu.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi. Rétorquais -je durement en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

-Ecoutes, Bella… J 'aurais pas dû te dire ça tout à l' heure , j' ai vu que ça t' avais perturber. C'est pour ça que je suis vite partit.

-Tu parles du compliment que tu m' as fait en rigolant ,ou du fait que tu me demandes ouvertement si je rougies autant lorsque je fait l' amour avec mon mari que lorsque tu m' as fait ce compliment ? La coupais- je alors en m' étonnant moi -même d'être aussi directe sur ma pensée.

Cette question lui fit prendre un air étonné comme je l 'avais prévu. Après tout , je suis timide d' habitude, mais là je voulais une réponse franche de sa part.

-Non, je parles de lorsque je t 'ai dit que j' étais sérieuse à propos du fait que tu sois encore plus belle lorsque tu rougissais.

Je piquais un fard en réentendant cette phrase, mais ne défronçais pas les sourcils pour autant.

-Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi me dis- tu ça ? Et pourquoi avoir été si… Séductrice avec moi hier dans le parc ?… Bredouillais- je enfin.

A ma grande surprise, Alice dévoila une rangée parfaite de dents blanches et se pencha soudainement vers moi. Je ne pu m' empêcher de regard un court instant ses lèvres si proches, pour reporter rapidement mon attention sur ses yeux, honteuse lorsque le sourire d' Alice s 'agrandit.

-Moi, séductrice ?….

Elle se colla à moi, et je sentis avec un frisson sa main frôlée le haut de ma cuisse. J ' avais de plus en plus chaud.

-Si je voulais vraiment te séduire….

Elle se pencha vers mon oreille et je sentit son souffle chaud m 'envoyer des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps.

-On serait depuis longtemps dans ta chambre, ma Bella…Termina- t -elle enfin en frôlant ma joue de ses lèvres rouges.

-Arrêtes ça ! M 'exclamais - je en reculant soudainement, mes joues me chauffant atrocement.

Mon coeur battait la chamade, j' avais les mains moites. Alice continuait à sourire, et moi je fondais littéralement de désir. Bon sang, mais à quoi jouait- elle ? !

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Alice ? Je suis la femme de ton frère, tu ne peux pas débarquer et… Et te conduire comme ça ! Bredouillais- je furieuse et troublée en même temps.

-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m 'en empêcher, tu es vraiment trop mignonne . Déclara la brune en soupirant avec dépit.

-Ne te moques pas de moi ! Avoue que c' est juste pour faire rager Edward ! En fait, il avait raison de me dire de me méfier de toi, tu es une manipulatrice ! Explosais - je enfin en sortant brusquement de la voiture et en claquant la porte.

J 'en avais marre . Pourquoi tout le monde profitait de ma naïveté ? Pour une fois que j 'avais découvert une personne qui me comprenait et avec qui j' avais créer de vrais liens d 'amitié, il fallait que ce soit une fille qui se joue de mes nerfs ? J' ouvris à la hâte la porte d'entrée et claquait là aussi la porte violemment. Je bouillonnais de rage. Comme je pouvais être conne ! ! Je jetais mon manteau trempé sur le sol et enlevait mon pull, me laissant en débardeur blanc. Un bruit dans l 'entrée me fit me retourner. Je fulminais en découvrant Alice sur le palier.

-Tu devrais pas laisser tes clés sur la porte, c' est un coup à se que de mauvaises personnes entrent.

-Et tu en fait parti, donc dégage de chez moi ! Criais- je à son intention , de plus en plus affectée par sa présence.

En plus de la colère que je ressentait à son égard s 'ajoutait l 'envie irrépressible que j' avais de la toucher, de sentir sa peau sur la mienne . Ces envies me dégoûtaient et j' avais l'impression de salir Edward. Alice m' attirait, et je ne voulait pas de ça.

-Je suis une manipulatrice , alors, c'est ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ? Ajouta durement Alice en fermant la porte derrière elle, tout sourire disparut.

Je fus une nouvelle fois troublée par son ton sérieux, mais je me reprit et siffla :

-Oui ,c' est exactement ce que je penses, alors vire d ' ici !

Je fus soudainement plaquée au mur, incapable d ' esquisser le moindre geste. Déconcertée, je relevait mon regard vers le visage d ' Alice pour lui ordonner de me lâcher, mais une paires de lèvres se plaqua furieusement sur les miennes. HO MY GOD. Le corps d ' Alice se pressait contre le mien, sa langue força sans ménagement le passage de ma bouche et elle assaillit tout de suite ma propre langue. J 'écarquillais les yeux, choquée par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Je ne put cependant pas retenir le gémissement qui remontait de ma gorge lorsqu ' elle s'appliqua à sucer délicieusement ma lèvre inférieure. Complêtement soumise à ses assauts, je laissais Alice passée sa main sous mon débardeur , m' envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Mon cerveau se remit lentement à fonctionner, et instinctivement j 'ouvris un peu plus mes lèvres pour laisser plus d'accès à Alice, qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire de triomphe. Je savais que c' était mal, que je devais tout faire cesser, mais cette langue… Ces mains… Alice… M 'empêchait de la repousser.

Je pris alors avec empressement ses vêtements mouillés et envoya balader sa veste. Elle agrippa mes jambes et me souleva légèrement du sol, me plaquant d ' avantage contre le mur froid. La chaleur montante devenait insoutenable, ma respiration était saccadée, le souffle erratique d ' Alice se mélangeant avec le mien, laissant passés parfois de petits gémissement de notre part. Sa langue s'appliqua à découvrir les moindre recoin de ma bouche, engageant une bataille féroce avec ma langue. Je me sentait défaillir, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la tension qui grimpait de plus en plus. Elle serra de sa main droite ma cuisse, me faisant m 'arquer involontairement. Son autre main caressait ma peau sous le tissu, frôlant par moment ma poitrine. Je savais qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu 'elle voulait que je lui demande de me satisfaire. Mais je ne devait pas. Je devais vraiment mettre fin à ça… Pour me venger, je lui mordit avec force la lèvre, et elle gémit , mais ne cessa pas le baiser, me renvoyant un regard provoquant.

-Supplie- moi.

-Non…Souffla dans un soupir de confusion et de plaisir mélangé.

-Supplie - moi ,Bella…Tu en a autant envie que moi…

Elle descendit sur ma gorge et lécha avec application un point sensible. Un gémissement un peu plus fort que les autres sortit de mes lèvres.

-N…Non… Réussis- je encore une fois à articuler, malgré mon envie de la sentir en moi.

-Hin, hin. Mauvaise réponse.

Et elle plongea sa main dans mon pantalon. Mon souffle se coupa, ma bouche s' ouvrit. Elle commença de lentes caresses au dessus de ma culotte, et je sentis mon antre devenir humide. Alice sourit derechef et plongea sa langue dans ma bouche, et je dû retenir encore une fois un gémissement devant tant de passion.

-Dis- le.

Par défi, je répondis férocement à son baiser, et elle finit par gémir de plaisir à son tour lorsque je m' acharna sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sa voix tremblante m' envoya un pic de désir intense, et je dû me retenir de la laisser gagner.

-Dis- le. Continua -t- elle de me dire au creux de l 'oreille avant de la mordre .

Je me mordit la lèvre avec force, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir son air de satisfaction continuel.

-Non…

Ses caresses se firent plus prononcés à travers ma culotte. Mon bas- ventre se tordait douloureusement.

-Dis- le.

J' agrippait ses cheveux, tant je me perdais dans ces sensations grisantes. J' allais bientôt venir, je le sentait. Alice aussi dû le sentir car aussitôt elle arrêta sa douce torture. Je gémit de frustration.

-Dis- le et je continue.

Je lançais mon regard meurtrier dans celui de la militaire, qui me répondit par un sourire tendre qui me déstabilisa. Je ne savais pas si elle s' amusait avec moi ou si je lui plaisait vraiment… Sa main pinça légèrement mon sein et je laissait échapper un gémissement.

-Dis- le.

-….

-Dis- le.

-…

-Dis- le , Bella.

-S 'il te plait…Murmurais- je en sentant mes dernières barrières s' écrouler au fur et à mesure qu 'elle s 'appliquait sur mon sein.

-Oui ?….

-…Fais- moi venir. Je craquais et ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage triomphant de la brune.

-Tes désirs sont des ordres…Souffla -t -elle dans mon oreille en me serrant dans ses bras.

Et elle replongea sa main sur ma culotte. Les frottements contre mon clitoris m' envoya des décharges dans tout mon corps ,et je plantais mes dents dans l 'épaule dénudée d' Alice pour retenir les gémissement qui menaçaient de me sortir. Mon corps transpirait et tremblait tandis que je me rapprochait inexorablement de l 'orgasme. Alice accéléra l 'allure, jusqu'à se que….

-Bella ?

Ce fut la douche froide. Je m' immobilisais, complètement tétanisée. Alice s 'arrêta elle aussi, et fronça les sourcils. Elle retira précipitamment sa main de mon pantalon et remit sa veste sur ses épaules.

-Reboutonnes ton jean, Bella. Me murmura- t -elle en me voyant toujours immobile.

Dans un sursaut, je réalisais la situation, et malgré ma frustration trop présente, je reboutonnais précipitamment mon jean, au moment même où Edward entra dans le salon. Son visage se durcit à la vue de sa soeur.

-Qu' est ce que tu fais ici ? Gronda- t -il à son intention.

-Je suis sortit me balader avec ta femme et nous venons de rentrer. Je comptais partir, rassures -toi. Déclara la militaire avec un air provoquant sur le visage.

Edward dirigea son regard sur moi ,et je priais pour que mes joues est repris une teinte normale. Je vis derrière lui Alice me faire un clin d'oeil et un sourire séducteur qui me fit froncée les sourcils une nouvelle fois.

-Au revoir Bella. Ajouta- t -elle avant de franchir la porte de sortie.

-Au revoir Alice. Dis- je en la foudroyant du regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Un chapitre de plus !

Je me retournais une énième fois dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je sentais contre moi la lente respiration de mon mari, plongé lui par contre dans un profond sommeil. Je jetais un coup d'oeil au réveil près de ma lampe de chevet et soupirais. 3H 36 . Je calais ma tête sur mon bras et contemplais la pénombre de la pièce. La même scène tournais en boucle dans ma tête, comme une sorte de manège infernale. Lentement, je fit le contour de mes lèvres de mon doigts et fermais les yeux en sentant une fois de plus le rouge mon monter aux joues en repensant à Alice. Elle m' avait embrassée, je le lui avait rendu. Pourquoi avait- je fait cela ? Pourquoi son corps contre le mien m 'avait enflammé comme jamais ? Je ne savais même pas comment j' avais fait pour ne rien dire à Edward, d 'habitude je lui raconte tout . Non, j' avais trop honte, honte de ne pas avoir écouter ses avertissements, et honte d'avoir aimé le contact d 'Alice. Je n 'aimais pourtant pas les femmes…J 'aimais Edward depuis mes 15 ans, alors pourquoi ?…Et pourquoi avec elle surtout ? Je fulminais intérieurement. Je ne savais plus quoi penser d 'elle : restait- elle cette amie tendre et enjouée que j 'avais appris à connaître et à apprécier au cours de la semaine, ou tout cela n 'était - il que mensonges , Alice n 'était qu 'un manipulatrice jouant avec moi ? Je voulais savoir, tout cela me rendait folle . Un ronflement sonore me fit sursauter, et je me retournais légèrement pour savoir si Edward se réveillait. Non, il dormait encore. Je me repositionnais sur mon bras et fermais les yeux, espérant trouvé le sommeil.

Je me réveillais, les yeux dans le vague et les cheveux dans tout les sens et regardais à mes côtés. Evidemment Edward était déjà parti à son travail. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel , pensais- je en regardant les rideaux à moitié ouvert, laissant passés un mince filet de lumière. En tanguant, je prit un peignoir et l' enfilais avant de descendre dans le salon. Une délicieuse odeur de bacon me fit mettre l 'eau à la bouche et je sourit devant les gestes attentionnés d' Edward. Comme tout les autres matins je trouvais un postit ' avec un coeur à côté de mon bol, et du café à réchauffer. Je prit une tartine et de la confiture de cassis et étalais la mixture sur la tranche de pain. Je me préparais à mettre la cuillère dans ma bouche mais un souvenir fugace me fit stoppée mon mouvement. Du cassis…Je rougis violemment en me rappelant son regard lorsqu 'Alice avait prit le cassis au bord de mes lèvres et l 'avait porter à sa bouche. Je fronçais les sourcils et posait la cuillère sur le rebord de ma tasse en poussant un soupir confus. Il fallait vraiment que mes hormones se calme, j' avais l' impression d' être dans un état de frustration depuis la veille. Il fallait vraiment que je m' expliques avec Alice, c' était la seule solution pour arrêter tout ça. Je pris mon portable et tapa un SMS , mais j' hésitais au moment de l' envoi. Après un grognement, j 'effaçais ce que j' avais écrit et balança mon portable sur le canapé, avant de m' avachir sur la table de la cuisine.

-Mais qu' est ce qui va pas chez moi ? Murmurais- je enfin en me levant pour prendre un bain.

Quelques minutes de relaxation dans un bain moussant me fit du bien, et j' oubliais pendant quelques instants mes tracas. Je m ' habillais rapidement et me préparais à prit au travail. J ' étais aide psychologique pour enfants depuis peu, et j 'aimais vraiment mon travail, d' une part parce que j 'adores les enfants, et d 'autre part parce que la psychologie humaine m 'intéressait. Je regardais ma montre. 10H15. J 'avais 15 minutes ou j 'arriverais en retard. Je prit mes clés de voiture et fermait la porte derrière moi. Il faisait froid et je tremblait en sentant une bourrasque de vent s 'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Je m' installais vite à mon volant et démarrais. Quelques minutes plus tard je me retrouvais à mon bureau, légèrement essoufflée d' avoir couru. Pfffff, déjà une énorme pile de dossiers qui ne servent à rien. Je vois d 'un coup d 'oeil mon patron me faire signe de me dépêcher. Je le détestais, et lui aussi me détestais. C' était comme ça depuis le début. Il n' avait pas pu me refuser puisque mon CV était parfait, mais le fait que je critique ses méthodes de travail l' agaçait au plus au point.

A 14H je soufflais enfin après 3 patients passés dans mon cabinet. Ces trois enfants étaient de ceux qui avaient de graves problèmes relationnels, et j 'avais toujours un peu de mal en les entendant dire que personne ne les comprends ou ne les aides. C'est pour cela que je prenais mon travail à coeur. Aider les gens à se sentir mieux me permet de moi -même me sentir à ma place dans ce monde . Je fermais un dossier et soupirais en pensant à se que j' allais manger dans le restaurant d ' à côté. On peut dire que je suis une morfale, je manges tout le temps, et pourtant je ne prends pas un gramme. Je prit mon sac à main et prit l 'ascenseur pour arriver au rez de chaussé. Je saluais gentiment la secrétaire et sortit du bâtiment ,me dirigeant de l' autre côté de la route. Je mangeais à ce restaurant quasiment tout les jours, j' avais été conquise par leur tarte à la framboise et par leur capuccino . Je pénétrais dans le restaurant, et faillit glissée.

-Mais c' est pas vrai…Murmurais- je en reconnaissant la jeune femme assise au comptoir et qui me regardait malicieusement.

-Hey, Bella ! Salua Alice en me faisant un signe de main.

-Qu 'est ce que tu fais là ? Grinçais- je entre mes dents tout en m'approchant d'elle.

-Tu es en colère. Constata -t- elle en perdant de son sourire.

-Non, tu crois ? Répliquais -je sarcastiquement avant de la contourner et de m' installer à ma table habituelle.

Je m 'asseyais et prit la carte. Alice s' installa devant moi mais je ne relevais pas les yeux vers elle . Je devais lui parler, enfin ! Essayer de clarifier les choses ! Je serrais les mains sur la carte du jour. Je la détestais tellement à cet instant de me troubler. Sa main frôla la mienne et mon coeur s'accéléra.

-Ecoutes, Bella…

Je me dégageais brusquement et lui envoyais un regard noir.

-…Je suis désolé pour hier, j' ai déconné.

-Déconner ? Tu te rends compte que c' est plus que déconner ? Je pensais qu' on était amies, et…Et toi tu… Sifflais -je pour ne pas que les autres clients n'entende notre conversation.

-Mais nous sommes amies ! Me répondit- elle en se penchant légèrement sur la table et avec un regard on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Haha. Alors ça c 'est la meilleure. Une amie ne m 'aurait pas sauter dessus ! Tu …Tu as abusée de moi, Alice, je te faisait confiance !

Ma voix s' étranglait au fur et à mesure que je parlais . Je me rendais compte à quel point sa trahison m 'avait bouleversé. Je vis un éclair de culpabilité passé dans son regard, mais ce fut si rapide que je cru avoir rêver.

-Je n 'ai pas pu me contrôler, c 'est de ta faute ! Tu m 'accusais à tord de te manipuler ! Rétorqua -t- elle avec un visage dur.

-Mais tu as vu comment tu te comportes avec moi depuis deux jours ! Tu me drague ouvertement, tu m' emmènes dans un coin romantique, tu m' embrasses, tu réussit presque à me baiser, et tu voudrais que je te crois ,sachant que pour une raison inconnue mon mari te déteste et me dise à moi, ta belle -soeur, de me méfier de toi ?

-Je. Ne .Fais. Pas .Semblant. Et je ne te manipules pas, si Edward me détestes je m 'en fous. Dit- elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

La sincérité que je voyais dans ses yeux me déstabilisais.

-…Tu t' es comportée comme une conne hier.

-Je suis désolé. Souffla -t- elle en fermant les yeux.

-Je ne veux pas de ça entre nous, Alice, tu es une amie précieuse…Dis- je tout bas.

Bon sang, comment faisait -elle pour que je lui pardonnes aussi facilement ? Ses yeux se rouvrirent et je déglutis en me noyant dans ces océans dorés.

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça ,Bella. Tu m 'attires, je ne peux pas renier ça.

Pourquoi compliquait -elle les choses ? Ne pouvait- elle pas me promettre que cela ne se reproduira plus et que l 'on puisses rester proches quand même ? Je soupirais, confuse.

-Je ne ressent pas ça pour toi, Alice, tu le sait bien.

Un infime sourire taquin naquit sur ses lèvres et je savais d'avance que ce qu 'elle allait me dire n 'allait pas me plaire.

-C ' est pas l' impression que tu m' as donné hier. Susurra -t -elle en se rapprochant d 'avantage de mon visage.

Je savais que je rougissais, parce mon visage me brûlait comme si on repassait son linge dessus.

-Et bien ton impression est fausse !

Et je me levais précipitamment alors qu 'un serveur se dirigeait vers moi. Je sortis en trombe du restaurant et marchais vers le parking. Je préviendrais le bureau que j' avais une affaire urgente à régler, ou j' inventerais autre chose. Je l 'entendais me suivre en courant après moi.

-Ok, c' est bon , encore une fois désolé !

-Il a fallu que tu me provoques, hein ? Tu pouvais pas t' empêcher de balancer une pique ! Criais - je en pressant le pas, complètement hors de moi.

-Bah ,on va dire que c 'était plus que tentant. Ricana -t- elle.

-Rhooo, tu m' énerves ! Rageais- je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Allez, Bella, je suis ….

-Ouais, Désolé, je sais !

Elle m' attrapa le poignet et me retourna brusquement vers elle. Je respirais plus vite, de colère et de confusion. Son sourire éclatant me perturba un peu plus, et j' oubliais de dégager ma main de la sienne.

-Plus de bagarre entre nous, s' il te plait. Je n 'aimes pas lorsque tu m 'évites. Souffla- t - elle à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres.

Dieu que j' avais envie qu' elle m'embrasses une nouvelle fois ! Je me mis une baffe mentale. Comment est ce que je pouvais souhaiter ça, alors que je l' engueulais depuis tout à l' heure pour qu 'elle arrêtes avec ses gestes ambigus ?… Alors que j' avais Edward dans ma vie… J 'avalais difficilement ma salive et me forçais à me concentrer sur ma réponse.

-Alors n 'ai plus de gestes déplacés envers moi dorénavant…

Elle m' observa pendant quelques secondes sans broncher, et son regard me transperçais de part en part. Puis finalement elle me lâcha le poignet et je pu enfin reprendre mon souffle.

-J' essayerais.

Je touchait ma main, et je sentis encore la chaleur et la douceur de la paume d 'Alice contre mon épiderme. Je retins un frisson lorsqu' elle me prit de nouveau la main.

-C 'est normal pour deux amies de se tenir par la main, non?

Elle souriait mystérieusement . Encore. Je me maudissais intérieurement de vouloir croire en notre amitié. Et de croire qu' elle ne recommencerais pas.

Nous avions bu. Beaucoup. La voiture sauta lorsque je passais sur un dos d ' âne et je pouffais. Alice était dans le même état que moi, une bouteille de rhum à la main. La tête me tournais et j' arrivais à peine à voir où j' allais. je reconnu dans le noir le haut du toit de ma maison et rangeais brusquement mon vieux tacot sur le côté. Je remarquais que la voiture d' Edward était dans le garage, et je me mordis la lèvre. Moi qui voulais boire un dernier coup avec Alice ! Celle -ci s' écroula de rire lorsque je failli écraser le chat de la voisine en me garant maladroitement, se qui aussitôt me fit la rejoindre dans un fou rire interminable. Je sortit suivit d' Alice et avançais à pas de loup sur la pelouse jusqu 'à la porte d 'entrée. Alice ricana et je mit mon doigt sur ma bouche en pouffant pour lui dire de se taire. Après tout, pourquoi j 'aurais pas le droit d 'inviter une copine à boire un verre ? Idiot de penser que Edward ne soit pas d' accord ! Et puis de toute façon, je l 'emmerdais Edward ! Il était très doux, mais il ne se lâchais jamais ! …Tiens, comme moi d 'ailleurs en temps normal !… Bah, rien à foutre, je m 'était réconcilié avec Alice, c 'était normal de vouloir faire la fête ! En entrant doucement dans le couloir, suivit d 'Alice, je veillais à ne faire aucun bruit. J 'entendais la télé allumé, Edward devait donc être dans le salon. Le sourire au lèvres, je montais les escaliers qui menaient jusqu' à ma chambre, puis refermait derrière Alice. Je la regardais dans les yeux, puis nous explosâmes ensemble. La tête que ferait mon mari si il savait que sa soeur était ici ,dans sa chambre ! Je mis ma main devant ma bouche pour m 'empêcher de faire trop de bruit, mais je ne fis pas attention au tapis et m 'affalais misérablement sur le sol. Alice stoppa tout mouvement, et j 'entendis la télé s 'éteindre.

-Bella ? Tu es en haut ?

Malgré le taux d 'alcool dans mon sang, j' arrivais encore à savoir lorsque j' étais dans la merde. Je pris avec panique le bras d' Alice et la poussais dans l 'armoire où je rangeais mes vêtements Je refermais derrière moi après m' y être engouffrée, et me serrais contre le corps de la militaire.

-Et pourquoi t' es rentrée aussi , t 'es chez toi! Me souffla -t- elle au creux de l'oreille.

L' odeur d 'alcool et son souffle chaud me faisait tournée la tête. Je tentais de mettre mes idées en place pour lui répondre.

-Il aurais pas compris pourquoi je revenait dans cette état et m 'aurait fait hospitalisé dans sa clinique !

Le corps contre moi fut pris d ' un tremblement et je plaquais ma main devant sa bouche pour l 'empêcher de rire. Soudain la porte de la chambre s' ouvrit et je pu distinguer Edward à travers la minuscule fente de notre cachette. J 'avais inconsciemment retenu ma respiration, et je bandais mes muscles pour éviter tout mouvements qui pourraient révéler notre présence. Il s' arrêta au centre de la pièce, les sourcils froncés.

-J 'avais pourtant juré avoir entendu du bruit… Dit -il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Immobile, je me demandais quand est ce qu 'il partirais pour son travail de nuit. Nous n' allions pas attendre dans cet armoire trop longtemps non plus ! Je priais pour qu 'il se dépêche de sorti de notre chambre, lorsque je sentis la main d' Alice se glisser sous ma jupe. Effarée, je remuais légèrement, mais m 'immobilisa une fois de plus lorsque le regard d' Edward se porta vers l'armoire. Je sentis le sourire d' Alice s 'agrandir, puis par un coup de rein elle me plaqua d' avantage contre elle. Mais qu' est ce qu' elle foutait, bordel ! Paniquée, je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour la repousser, cela aurait montrer notre présence à Edward qui s' éternisait maintenant à choisir une cravate. Je me crispais en sentant sa main baissée mon string, tandis qu 'elle commençais à déposer des baisers papillons sur mon épaule dénudée. Je respirais plus difficilement, sentant mon désir refaire surface. Je serrais mon poings avec force lorsqu' elle me mordilla le creux de mon cou, m' envoyant des décharges dans les reins. Une humidité familière commença à se former entre mes cuisses serrées. Alice avec un autre coup de rein me les écarta, et elle pu atteindre sans difficultés mes parties intimes. Je soupirais en sentant ses doigts frôlés mon pubis, et je me mordis la lèvre en fermant les yeux. Etait- ce à cause de l'alcool que je me laissais totalement faire ?

De son autre main elle taquina soudain mon téton durci , et je dû faire tout les efforts du monde pour ne pas gémir. J 'ouvris un oeil . Edward était encore dans la pièce. Je le refermait vite lorsqu ' un des doigts d' Alice me pénétra doucement, me faisant haleter. Merde, qu' est ce que c' était bon !… Je ne réfléchissais plus, tout mes sens étaient tournée vers cette main et cette langue qui la taquinait. Je sentais le souffle d ' Alice s'accélérer en même temps que le mien, j 'étouffais dans cet espace clos. J 'ouvris les lèvres à la recherche d'air, et les referma aussitôt en sentant le doigt d' Alice commencé à se mouvoir contre mon clitoris. Mes reins étaient en feu, je voulais tellement plus… Mon bassin partit inconsciemment à la recherche de plus de contact avec le doigt enfoncé dans mon antre intime, et j 'haletait de plus en plus aux décharges de plaisirs qui se répandaient à chacun de ses assauts. Alice rajouta brusquement un second doigt, et je ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de sortir,. Je jetait un regard trouble vers la pièce. Plus d' Edward. J' étendit vaguement sa voiture démarrer, puis me focalisais à nouveau sur les sensations qu' Alice me faisait ressentir. Je transpirais et lançais mes soupirs et gémissements retentir enfin dans la pièce. Alice accéléra l'allure , suçant mon cou, explorant l'intérieur de ses doigts. Je poussais un cri lorsque soudain elle percuta un point particulièrement érogène, et je la sentit encore sourire contre moi. Elle s 'appliqua avec un autre coup à toucher encore ce point, me faisant gémir plus fort qu 'avant. Je n 'en pouvait plus, je sentais la jouissance arrivée, montée progressivement en moi. J 'agrippai les côtés de l 'armoire pour me retenir et poussais un autre gémissement tandis que le rythme en moi continuait à s 'intensifier. Alice se pencha contre moi et soupira d' une voix rauque et affreusement sexy :

-Viens pour moi, Bella.

Je me contractais autour des doigts d' Alice lorsque l 'orgasme me faucha enfin. Je poussais un long gémissement, suivit par celui de la femme derrière moi. Je voyais des étoiles de partout, et je m 'effondrais à terre, ouvrant ainsi la porte de l 'armoire. Un courant d' air frais passa, et je sentis le bras d' Alice me soutenir lors de ma chute. Elle retira lentement ses doigts tandis que je tremblais. Je me sentais…Vidée. Totalement. Je respirais rapidement, Alice toujours contre moi. Elle passa une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux collés par l' effort, et posa un petit baiser sur mon épaule. Et là, je repris lentement mes esprits. J 'écarquillais les yeux, tout l'alcool que j' avais bu s' était dissipé, et je me rendis soudain compte de se qui venait d' arriver. Je me reculait précipitamment de l 'étreinte d' Alice et la fixais ,tétanisée. Elle restait immobile, à me regarder dans les yeux, ses joues rouges lui donnant un air sauvage qui me fis serrer l'estomac. Comment…J ' avais pu faire ça?….

-Putain…Pourquoi Alice ?…. Murmurais - je en sentant ma voix se casser et des larmes coulées sur mes joues.

Alice me regarda, l 'air hagard, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme si elle n 'arrivait pas à parler. Ses yeux s 'agrandirent en me voyant pleurer.

-Bella….

-Sors d'ici.

Mon ton s'étais fait cassant. Je n'arrivait pas à le croire.

- SORS D' ICI !

Elle se releva lentement et j 'enfouissais mon visage dans mes genoux ,laissant mes larmes dévalées. Je sentis sa main me frôler les cheveux, mais elle arrêta son geste et ferma la porte derrière elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Mon dieu, mais que m' arrivait- il ? Trois jours avaient passées depuis que j 'avais chassée Alice de chez moi, et cela faisait trois longs jours que mes pensées étaient entièrement remplis de cette étreinte, de ces baisers et de son corps. Je devenais vraiment folle. Après ce qu 'elle m'avais fait, pourquoi je n' avais qu 'une seule envie : recommencer encore et encore à jouir sous ses doigts ? Je me pris la tête entre mes mains et grognait de mécontentement. Je refusais à Edward les moments sexuels, l' autorisant à peine à m' embrasser lorsqu' il rentrait tard le soir. Je savais qu 'il ne comprenait pas mon comportement, mais à vrai dire moi non plus je ne me comprenait pas. J' étais en colère contre Alice, je me sentais trahie par celle que je considérait depuis peu comme ma meilleure amie, et pourtant j' avais cette intense besoin de la voir, de la toucher à nouveau, et ça me faisait peur. J' étais devenue dépendante d 'elle à un degré que je n' avais pas imaginer. Par fierté je ne l' avais pas rappeler, vu la manière dont je l' avait chassée de chez moi la dernière fois, et puis j' étais quand même furieuse contre elle ! Je lui avait demandé, je lui avait fait promettre qu 'elle s' en tienne à une relation de simple amitié. Mais non, elle avait profiter de mon état de faiblesse lorsque j' étais saoûle et du fait qu 'Edward était présent dans la chambre. Et ça, ça me restais en travers de la gorge. Bon sang ! Mais qu 'est ce que je voulais vraiment ? J' étais sûre d' aimer Edward, mais Alice me faisait ressentir des choses que je n' avais ressentie auparavant ….Il fallait que je l' appelle, pour être sûre de se que je comptais faire malgré mes principes. Je pris une grande inspiration et pris mon portable avant de taper le numéro d 'Alice. J 'avais le coeur battant, incertaine encore de ma décision pour le moins égoïste.

" Allô ? Bella ?…"

-Oui, c' est moi, Alice .

"…Je ne pensais pas que tu me reparlerais un jour. "

-J' avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

"…Et quelles sont tes conclusions ? "

-Ce que tu m' as fait … Je suis en colère , Alice. Tu m' avais promis.

"…. Je sais. "

-Tu vas encore me dire que tu es désolé ?….Demandais- je avec une pointe d' amertume.

" non. Je regrette pas se qu' il s' est passé. "

Mon rythme s 'accéléra brusquement tandis que je retenais mon souffle en l' entendant dire ça .

-Je….Peux -on se parler ? Face à face je veux dire ?….Dis- je en hésitant.

"…Si tu penses pouvoir te retenir de me frapper dés que tu me verras, je penses que oui. "

-Ok ,alors…. Chez moi dés que tu peux ?….

" Je suis déjà partie . A tout de suite ."

Je raccrochais, mon coeur battant toujours rapidement dans ma poitrine. Je me rendais maintenant compte que je n' étais peut- être pas aussi prête que je le pensais à affronter à nouveau Alice…. Je soufflais pour tenter d 'évacuer le stress qui commençait à monter en moi, et me servit un café en attendant la militaire . Je frottais la paume de mes mains sur mon jeans, et me décidais à m' assoir sur le canapé en allumant la télé. Le temps passa, et enfin la sonnette de ma porte retentit, me faisant sursauter de mon canapé. Je posais avec des mains tremblante ma tasse, et avançais à pas lents vers l' entrée. J' ouvris après une longue inspiration, et me retrouvais face à Alice, qui me fixais avec un air neutre. je déglutis en me perdant dans son regard doré, et me décalais légèrement pour qu' elle puisses entrer. Je refermais derrière elle, stressée comme jamais. Elle alla directement dans le salon, avant de poser son manteau sur le dossier d' un fauteuil , et se retourna vers moi ,les bras croisés. Je savais qu 'elle attendais que je parles. Je me décidais enfin à parler, après une longue minute de silence, où je sentais son regard fixé sur moi.

- Ecoutes…. Ce que tu m'as fait l' autre jour dans l' armoire… C' était mal.

- Je sais. Me répondit- elle simplement.

- J' aime Edward.

- Je sais.

- Et je ne veux pas le faire souffrir.

- Je sais.

- Mais …J 'ai …J 'ai aimé . Hésitais- je en relevant enfin mes yeux à hauteur des siens.

- Je sais…Quoi ?

Ses yeux venaient de devenir aussi grands que des soucoupes . je me tortillais , gênée.

- J'ai …vraiment aimé ce que tu m'as fait ressentir…. Et…Et je me demandais si….

Mon dieu je pouvais pas lui demander ça, c'était horrible comme proposition ! Elle allait me prendre pour une grosse salope !

- Oui …?

-Non, laisses tomber. Dis - je précipitamment en rougissant .

je la vit soupirée et prendre une position ferme.

-Bella.

Je voulait tellement lui demander, mais en même temps je me dégoûtais de vouloir proposer cela. Avec courage, j' ouvris enfin la bouche pour parler :

- Voudrais -tu que…Que l 'on refasse ça ?…. de temps en temps ?

JE L' AI DIT ! !

-Répètes un peu ? Demanda- t -elle avec un début de sourire que je savais taquin.

-Me demandes pas de le répéter. C 'est déjà assez horrible de te proposer ça….

-Et Edward ?

-Edward ne devra rien savoir. Coupais- je en me tendant.

-En somme, tu me demandes de devenir ta maîtresse ? Répondit Alice en ricanant.

Je sentais que je rougissais de la tête au pied.

-N…Non !

-Oh, et baiser avec quelqu' un d' autre dans le dos de son mari, tu appelle ça comment ?

Je commençais à m 'embrouiller, complètement confuse.

-Ou…Oublie ce que je viens de te demander, c' était stupide de ma part. Tu peux repartir maintenant….

-Tu veux pas savoir ma réponse ?

Je me figeais dans mon mouvement de recul et la fixais, surprise par le ton de sa voix.

-Tu sais… Généralement, je fait pas ça à des femmes mariées, et encore moins à la femme de l' un de mes frères.

-Généralement… ? Demandais- je en sentant mon coeur repartir à toute vapeur.

-Je n' ai jamais…. Eu autant envie de quelqu' un de toute ma vie. De plus, tu es devenue une amie à laquelle je tiens. Ce que je ressens pour toi dépasse la simple relation sexuelle avec une inconnue.

Elle avait eu un temps d 'hésitation, se qui me troubla. Alice Cullen n' était pas quelque' un qui hésitait en temps normal.

-Ecoutes, je me sens mal de se que je t 'ai fait dans l 'armoire et se que je fait à mon frère. Mais si tu me dis que tu veux recommencer… Je ne pourrais pas me retenir la prochaine fois que nous seront seules.

La chaleur de mon corps monta d' un cran, et mon coeur menaçait dorénavant de sortir de ma poitrine. Comment cette fille faisait - elle pour être aussi désirable ? Je n' avait qu' une seule pensée en cette instant, c' était de me jeter sur ses lèvres et qu' elle me fasses l' amour sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle dû remarquer mon changement, car elle rapprocha soudain nos deux corps, jusque 'à se que je puisses sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, se qui m' envoya des frissons d 'anticipation.

-Donc…Ma réponse est…Oui. Pourquoi pas…De temps en temps…..Murmura- t - elle en se penchant sur mes lèvres avant de les happer dans un soupir .

La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes me plongea dans un état d 'excitation inimaginable. Sans attendre je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, retrouvant les sensations grisantes qu 'elle me faisait ressentir lorsque nous nous enlacions. Sa langue partie à la rencontre de la mienne, et avança la mienne avec empressement avant de l' enrouler autour de celle d 'Alice. Je poussais un soupir de contentement en sentant ses lèvres se presser d 'avantage contre les miennes, et je plaquais d 'avantage mon corps contre le sien. Sa main partie directement sous mon tee- shift, et je frissonnais lorsque' elle caressa sensuellement le bas de mon dos. A bout de souffle, je rompis notre baiser, et en profitais pour plonger mon nez dans son cou pâle. Son odeur me monta à la tête, et je sortis ma langue pour lécher lentement la moindre parcelle de peau à ma portée. Le gémissement qui s 'échappa de ses lèvres m 'excita comme jamais, et je descendit mes mains dans son dos tout en continuant l' exploration de son cou. Je me cambrais lorsque' une de ses mains se resserra sur les fesses, et je la poussais contre le mur de la cuisine, les pics de désirs que je ressentaient en moi augmentant de plus en plus. Je sentis qu 'elle n'était pas d 'accord pour se laisser dominer car presque aussitôt elle inversa les rôles, me plaquant sans ménagement contre le mur froid. Elle reprit avec enfièvrent possession de mes lèvres, suçotant avec délice ma lèvres inférieure, me faisant gémir de bonheur. Sa main sur ma peau revint vers l' avant, se posant alors sur mon sein gauche, et s' amusa à le caresser par -dessus le tissu.

Je poussais un grognement de frustration en ne sentant pas directement sa main sur ma peau, auquel elle répondit par un sourire carnassier qui me fit frémir. Mon coeur battait de plus en plus rapidement à mesure que sa bouche prenait possession de la mienne, que ses mains me caressait avec douceur . Soudain elle m 'emprisonna dans ses bras et me souleva pour que je puisses m' assoir sur le bar de la cuisine, et plaça par la suite ses deux mains sur mes cuisses, ne rompant par une seule fois le baiser. Elle retira avec dextérité mon haut, et je me retrouvais en soutien- gorge devant ses yeux avides. Alice descendit lentement sur mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine et enfin sur mon ventre, laissant une trainée brûlante sur son passage. Je gémit en sentant sa langue faire des cercles autour de mon nombril, et sursautais en sentant ses mains descendre mon jean. Sous son regard assombri par le désir je ne put répliquer, et la laissais faire lorsqu' elle retira lentement ma culotte déjà humide. Le peu de honte que je ressentais en sachant que je ne lui cachait plus rien disparut aussi vite qu 'elle était venue en la voyant approcher sa langue de mon intimité . Un soupir bruyant m 'échappa en sentant sa langue glissée contre mon clitoris, me faisant m' arquer et laisser ma tête retomber en arrière, mes paupières à moitié fermées. Elle empoigna mes cuisses pour me les écarter un peu plus, et une décharge d 'une rare intensité me traversa lorsque 'elle accentua la pression contre mon intimité. Ma poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus vite au rythme de ses coups de langues, faisant monter en moi mon propre plaisir . Les lèvres ouvertes à la recherche de plus d' air, je prit ses cheveux d' une main, lui intimant silencieusement de continuer ses assauts . Alice comprit et enfonça sa langue un peu plus dans mon intimité, me faisant pousser un gémissement indécent.

-Haa…Haaa….Oui…Furent les seules choses que je réussissais à prononcer à travers le voile de plaisir qui se plaçait devant mes yeux.

Je sentais la sueur perlait sur mon front, et je frémissais en sentant sa langue entrée toujours en encore plus profondément en moi , m 'envoyant des ondes électrisantes dans tout le corps. Une décharge plus puissante que les autres me prit soudain et je gémit fortement.

-A..Alice..Je…HAaa…Je vais….Haaaaa…. Soufflais- je en sentant la jouissance arrivée .

Alice accéléra soudain l' allure, s 'enfonçant avec force dans mon intimité, et je poussais en continu des gémissements de plaisir tandis que la tension augmentait en moi. Mon orgasme me secoua enfin, me faisant pousser un dernier et puissant râle.

-HAAaaaa ! Alice ! !….

Je me laissais aller, et sentis la langue d 'Alice recueillir la moindre perle qui je libérais . Je me penchais vers l' avant et remonta le visage rougi de Alice vers le mien avant de l' embrasser avec passion. Elle répondit avec envie, nos langues se retrouvant de nouveau dans un ballet endiablé . Essouflée , je rompis rapidement le baiser, le corps d' Alice contre le mien. Je posais mon front contre son épaule, reprenant mon souffle doucement, Alice se laissa faire, me caressant distraitement l' avant- bras. Je repris un rythme cardiaque normal, et une pointe de honte s' abattit sur moi en ayant une pensée fugace pour Edward.

-Je suis horrible, hein ?…. Soufflais- je dans le creux du cou d' Alice.

-…Non, tu as juste des envies…C' est normal de vouloir les assouvir. Chuchota la militaire en osant son front contre le mien.

-Mais je suis mariée…

Elle resta silencieuse, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-Dis- toi que dans deux semaines, je serais partie. Tu retrouveras ton rythme de vie normal, puisque je ne serais plus là. Et je ne penses pas revenir ….

je relevais brusquement la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Comment ça, tu ne reviendras pas ?

-Tu as vu comment ça se passes lorsque je suis là . Edward ne me tolères pas. Je penses que ce sera mieux lorsque je serais repartie . Et je ne reviendrais pas pour ne pas semer le trouble une fois de plus.

-Mais…Commençais -je.

-Et puis comme ça, plus de problème, non ? Tu m' oublieras, et tu continueras ta vie. Alors profitons des deux semaines qui viennent….

Je ne savais pas si je rêvais ou pas, mais le ton d 'Alice me semblait faux, et je sentais une pointe d ' amertume à travers son air indifférent. Je soupirais.

-Oui…Tu as raison….Profitons.

Je cachais mon visage dans ses cheveux pour ne pas qu 'elle voit mon air confus et blessée.


End file.
